Halloween Fun with Bancy
"Halloween Fun with Bancy!" is a 1995 Traditionally Animated Halloween Special produced entirely by McMouser Animation Studios in Co-Production with Rough Draft Studios' "California" Unit! This Special's plot involves a costume party at Mike's house, Bancy and Wally making Jack-O-Lanters out of Foam Craft Pumpkins (not REAL Pumpkins with is seedy innards) and even a Trick-or-Treat Adventure (NOTE That This Bancy Cartoon ONLY EXISTS in The BancyTOON Universe!!!) Plot Summary Bancy McMouser and Company have fun getting prepared for Halloween ranging from carving "LED Jack-O-Lanters" out of Foam Craft Pumpkins and Battery-Operated Jack-O-Lantern Lights to Getting Prepared for The Patterson Family's Halloween Costume Party and during Halloween, While The Patterson Family celebrate their Halloween Costume Party, (with Mike Patterson dressed up as a "Mid-1930's Color Toon" version of Himself (the parts of Mike's "Mid-1930's Color Toon" costume are a Green w/ Pale Green Striped T-Shirt (with a Red Bowtie) and a pair of "Mickey Mouse"-esq. Green Shorts (with buttons (2 on the front and 2 on the back)) and "Mickey Mouse"-esq. Gloves just his size) and Michelle Finkle dressed up as a "Mid-1930s Color Toon" version of herself (the parts of Michelle's "Mid-1930s Color Toon" costume are A Blue 1930's Toon Dress (similar to the 2000s Minnie Mouse (starting with "Mickey Mouse Works") but with a Blue Bow on top of her head instead of a Pink Bow like the one on top of Minnie's head) and "Mickey Mouse"-esq. Gloves just Her Size!)) Bancy and His Brothers with Their Cousin Toby go trick-or-treating with Bancy's life-long peer buddy, Reggie Thames Jaguar, by their side! Meanwhile, Back at The Patterson Family's Halloween Costume Party, Things went Hilariously Awry when "Toon" Mike gets outpranked" by Michelle's Goth Twin Sister, Macy Finkle, (who is dressed up as Alexandra off of "Josie and The Pussycats") starting from placing a "Kick Me!" sign on Mike's Back to having Mike slip on a susdy bar of soap causing him to fall on the seat of his shorts in the process but when Mike's Blue with Pale Blue-spotted Boxer Shorts is exposed, just after Macy "accidentally" pulls Mike's shorts down (revealing his boxers) as she falls on the sudsy bar of soap, Some People (except Michelle and Macy Finkle with their parents and even Mike's Parents were feeling sorry for him) started laughing at this in the process! (Poor Mike!! -- Poor Macy!!!) So at the end, after Macy apologizes to Mike for "That Accident" which he finally accepts, Bancy and His Pals return from their night out trick-or-treating with their bags full of candy and they even shared it with The Pattersons and The Finkles so they finished the rest of The Pattersons' Costume Party with a finale song (Monster Mash) where Bancy and Company dance the same way the Michael Jackson and Company perform in their music video on "Thriller!" for goodness sake! Voice Characterizations #Patrick Zimmerman as Bancy McMouser #Tom Kenny as Wally McMouser #Paul Winchell as Streaky McMouser #Tara Strong as Percy McMouser #Rob Paulsen as Reggie Thames Jaguar (Bancy's Peer Buddy) and Mike's Dad (Thomas Patterson) #David Kaufman as Mike Patterson #Janet Waldo as Michelle Finkle #Charlie Adler as Toby Ratwaller (Bancy's Cousin) #Caroline Rhea as Mike's Mom (Grace Patterson) and Bancy's Mom (Ms. McMouser) #Grey DeLisle as Macy Finkle (Michelle's Twin Goth Sister) #B.J. Ward as The Finkle Girls' Mom (Amy Finkle) #Michael Bell as Frederick Ratwaller (Bancy's Twin Brother) #Jack Riley as The Finkle Girls' Dad (Roderick Finkle) #Richard Kind as Bancy's Dad (Mr. McMouser) Production This McMouser Animation Studio Cartoon Project was MGM/UA Communications' Last Involvement with the McMouser studio before their Pre-1998 Contract ends on Spring 1998. Also, Executive Producer and Animation Director, Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. (The First) hired selected animation artists from Warner Bros. Animation, Walt Disney Feature Animation, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Chuck Jones Film Productions and DiC. The Computer Animation for a set of 4 Vehicles, (A Mid-1970s AMC Pacer Wagon, A 1960s Volkswagen Beetle, A Mid-1970s AMC Gremlin and a 1980s Ford Mustang 2-Door Hatchback Coupe) a few "computer animated" backgrounds and some props are created entirely by Michael Cedeno and Thomas Cardone This was the last McMouser Animation Studios project using Cels (Celluloid Acetate .005) even though half of the TV Special was animated by Rough Draft Studios' "California" Unit in (Based in Glendale, California) and Rough Draft Studios' half of the TV Special itself was Digitally Inked and Painted by U.S. Animation, Inc. (before U.S. Animation's merge with Canada-based "Toon Boom Technologies Inc." in The Middle of 1996) before switching to Digital Ink & Paint and Compositing using Toonz Bravo on Silicon Graphics IRIX Computers from Late October 1995 to Early February 1998, U.S. Animation then Toon Boom Opus on OLDER iMac Computers from Mid-March 1998 until Late August 2007 and currently both Toon Boom Harmony and DigiCel FlipBook on NEWER iMac computers (The First Set of NEWER iMac Computers "DigiCel FlipBook" and the other set of NEWER iMac Computers using "Toon Boom Harmony") from Early September 2007 to Today. Also, This is The Only 1990s "McMouser Animation Studio"-produced Animated Project to have two Voice Artists to have each one voice both characters. (Caroline Rhea as "Mike's Mom & "Bancy's Mom" and Rob Paulsen as "Reggie Thames Jaguar" & "Mike's Dad") Credits *Executive Producer: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. *Associate Producer: Christie Igafo-Te'o *Instrumental Score Composer and Conductor: Robert Folk *Art Directors: BUZZ POTAMKIN PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. * Story Supervisors: PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. JOHN RANFT *Story Sketches: CHRIS BUCK PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, JR. ROGER ALLERS BUZZ POTAMKIN *Animation Director: Preston Igafo-Te'o, Sr. *Character Animation for McMouser Animation Studios BRIAN LEMAY RICH MOORE TOM MAZOCCO NIK RANIERI RALPH E. NEWMAN MIKE POLVANI LARRY D. WHITAKER, JR. *Computer Animation MICHAEL CEDENO THOMAS CARDONE *Additional Animation Services Provided by ROUGH DRAFT STUDIOS (Glendale, California) *Background Painters VICTORIA "Vicky" JENSON DAN READ *Electronic Ink & Paint and Digital Compositing for Rough Draft Studios by U.S. ANIMATION INC. * Xerography Operators BILL BRAZNER ROBIN POLICE *Xerox Checkers and Cel Inkers DARYL CARTENSEBN MICHELLE URBANO ADRIAN McMOSUER ANDREW RATWALLER *Cel Painters TINA PRICE DARYL CARTENSEN SUSAN McMOUSER PRUDENCE MOUSER JANICE RATWALLER CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O *Animation Camera Operators PRESTON IGAFO-TE'O, SR. CHRISTINE BECK CHUCK WARREN JOHN AARDAL *Film Editing and Negative Cutting by McMOUSER ANIMATION FILM EDITING SERVICES *Sound by BUENA VISTA SOUND SERVICES *Principal Animation Supplies by CARTOON COLOUR COMPANY INC. (as Cartoon Color Company Inc.) CHROMACOLOUR INTERNATIONAL (as Chroma Color) *Computer Animation Software: ALIAS/WAVEFRONT *Computer Graphics Engineering: MARY JAY TURNER *Computer Hardware: SILICON GRAPHICS INC. *Production Supervisor: CHRISTIE IGAFO-TE'O *FINALE SONG: "Monster Mash" -- performed by Bobby "Boris" Pickett -- Courtesy of MCA Records used with Permission by Universal Studios Film & Television Licensing Unit Home Video and Distribution A Very Bancy Christmas was Distributed by MGM/UA Television for Bancy TV's "Halloween Fun" Prime Time Block on Late September 1995 and MGM/UA Home Video released the 24-Minute Cartoon Special on VHS Tapes and Laserdiscs on Early October 1996 which was MGM/UA Communications' Last Involvement with McMouser Animation Studios before the studio started working on new "BancyPLEX Cinemas" policy trailers from Early November 1995 to August 2000 before its New "Canadian" satellite studio takes over as new production company for Post-1999 "BancyPLEX Cinemas" policy trailers with features Bancy and Company as the mascot team in most "BancyPLEX Cinemas" policy trailer from December 1995 to they were last used (by McMouser Animation Canada) on September 2011 before 3D Computer Animated "Neon Light" BancyPLEX Cinema Policy Trailers move Bancy back to his owners, a variety of Bancy-licensed "Coca-Cola" television commercials from March 1996 to September 2001 (advertising "Coke Classic" and "Diet Coke", "Fanta Orange" and "Sprite") and a total of eight Bancy-licensed "Shasta Pop" TV Ads (advertising "Shasta Cola" and "Diet Shasta Cola", "Shasta Root Beer" and "Shasta Orange". Currently, after The McMouser Animation Studio's "Pre-1998" Contract with MGM/UA Communications was done, Bancy TV Kids Channel has Digitally Restored the special in 720p HD, using the theatrical 1.85:1 Widescreen version, (after 15 years in the "Pre-1998" category of the McMouser Animation Studio Film Vault) for its Bancy TV Kids Channel Re-Broadcastings on Late September 2011, replacing the 480p Standard 1.33:1 Full Screen version, which marked that it is currently Distributed by BancyTOON Studios and Bancy TV Kids Channel. Current DVD & Blu-Ray Combo Sets were Released on September 4th, 2012 by BancyTOON Studios Home Video with the original 1.33:1 version on DVD and the Theatrical 1.85:1 Pan and Scan version on Blu-Ray. Awards and Theatrical Release "Halloween Fun with Bancy!" won McMouser Animation Studios another special "Preston Igafo-Te'o" award in the 1996 South BancyVille Kids' Awards for having the studio create their own 24-Minute Traditionally Animated Halloween Special. It Also won a 3-Way Tie in its own "Bronze Mitten" Statue for a 1996 Detroit Children's Award for Best Television Cartoon Production with Disney Television Animation's "Timon and Pumbaa" along with Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo's "Rugrats". It was given a Theatrical Release in Mid-September 1996 in front of a "Halloween" Re-Release of Don Bluth's "Rock-A-Doodle" as a "short film" in front of that same Don Bluth Classic itself in Several BancyPLEX Cinemas in California, Michigan, Florida, Missouri, Ohio, Texas, Indiana, Illinois, North Calorina, West Virginia, New York, South Calorina, Wisconsin and East Virginia. (using a 1.85:1 Open-Matte style Pan and Scan techniques) Category:Community Category:Fanfic "McMouser Animation Studios" Films Category:Fanfic Bancy Cartoons Category:Content from The BancyTOON Universe Category:Fanfic "McMouser Filmworks Animation" Cartoons